Mikasa's New Cat
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: modern day vet AU. Rivamika. Mikasa and Levi take care of an abandoned cat that was dumped at their veterinary surgery. Mikasa decides to adopt it. Although her choice of name for the feline does not impress Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Mikasa's New Cat**

The rain was hammering down against Erwin's skin as he opened his car door. He hated it when it rained. Everything got soggy. Usually including his socks. He grumbled to himself as he crossed the car park behind the veterinary surgery to the front entrance.

"Great." he muttered, "first day back after my holiday and it's _raining."_

He fumbled with the keys as he made his way around the building to the front door. As practice manager it was his duty to open up the surgery for the day and lock up again at night. When Erwin was away, it was Levi's job as his deputy manager and head veterinarian. But today it was Erwin's job. And admittedly a much more enjoyable one when it was sunny and dry. When he found the right key and stood in front of the door, the rain had plastered his hair to his forehead. _So much for styling it. What a waste of time that was. I should have brought my umbrella._

Squinting through the drizzle – and regretting leaving his umbrella at home – he tried to ignore the rain dripping down his forehead and nose, he slid the key into the lock and turned it, sighing in relief as he pushed the door open. Feeling the warmth and dryness that waited for him inside.

He was about to step over the threshold when something caught his eye. A small cardboard box was sitting just to the side of the doorway, brown and soggy. It looked like it had been there over the bank holiday weekend. Somebody had just left it there to soak up the rainwater. Erwin thought it was just a bit of rubbish at first, until he saw the tape sealing up the box.

"It can't be a delivery." he thought. "They use the back entrance. Unless some idiot..."

Erwin could feel his body go cold, and not from the rain. Sometimes – not often, but sometimes – people just dumped their unwanted animals on the surgery's doorstep, leaving Erwin and his vet team to deal with them. It was quite sad, the amount of animals they'd found abandoned at their surgery. Erwin just hoped that this time it really would be just a cardboard box. He leant down to get a closer look at the wet box, and despite the rain he caught the faint sound of a cat mewling pathetically. Erwin's heart sank. Another one. He bent down and picked up the sopping cardboard box before going inside.

Erwin was carefully cutting the tape from the box and opening it when Levi walked into the surgery, also grumbling about the rainy weather. He'd brought his umbrella with him so he didn't get too wet, but that didn't stop him cussing and complaining about it being wet. It was only when Levi noticed Erwin wasn't paying attention to him or even responding that he looked up.

"What's in the box?" he asked, hanging his coat up on the hooks behind the door in the staff room before walking back through to the reception/waiting room area. Levi strode over to him and peered at the box, watching as Erwin opened it up. Inside was a young tomcat, with black and white fur; predominantly white with black patches on his ears, one of his eyes, his back, paws and tail. It looked a terrible state, with matted fur and a scarily thin body that spoke of neglect. Erwin wouldn't be surprised if the poor thing was beaten, too.

"Shit." Levi cursed. "What kind of sick person does this?"

"I don't know." Erwin replied. "But I'd love to meet them so I can beat the shit out of them."

Levi nodded. "Me too." he added, turning his attention to the cat in the box. "The poor thing's starved and dehydrated." Levi commented. The cat looking up at him from the box with tired eyes. The creature was severely lethargic, with barely enough energy to keep his head up.

"I'll set him up on some fluids and give him some soft food." Levi said. "Come on, buddy," he called gently to the cat, carefully reaching into the soaking wet cardboard bx and lifting the cat out. "We'll sort you out."

The tomcat just mewed quietly as Levi carried him towards the surgery and holding rooms in the back where they kept all the recuperating animals. Erwin just sighed and picked up the telephone on the reception desk to report the case to the RSPCA, who would come and collect the cat later that day.

By the time Mikasa entered the surgery to begin her shift, the rain had let up. Although that didn't make it any less miserable outside. _Oh well._ She thought. _At least me and Levi got some more work done on my garden while it was nice out._

"Good morning, Mikasa!" Armin called to her from behind the reception desk. Armin was the receptionist who dealt with clients and bookings. Mikasa was one of the veterinary nurses. Mikasa smiled at him.

"Good morning, Armin." she greeted. "How was your weekend?"

"Ah, it was alright." Armin answered. "I basically crashed at Eren's and played video games. How about you? Did you spend any more time with Levi?"

Armin's eyebrows raised excitedly. "Word on the street is he kissed you."

Mikasa felt her face redden and go hot. She glanced down at her feet, her hair covering some of her face. It was growing out again now the summer was getting on, it had been annoying her before, but right now she was grateful it hid some of her red face. She also raised her hand to cover her face.

"Ugh. This is the last time I tell Sasha _anything."_ she grumbled. "I assume it was Eren who bribed her with food for gossip about me."

Armin laughed, quiet and nervous. "Yep. That's pretty much what happened. She stayed strong until she saw the jam filled donuts. Then she crumbled like a cookie."

Mikasa dropped her hand from her face. "And I don't suppose you did anything to stop Eren, did you?"

Armin laughed again. His laughter taught with the nervousness of a guilty conscience. "Erm... well... I did try, but you know how Eren gets. I won't be surprised if he gives Levi a real grilling next. Tell him to 'look after Mikasa or _else'."_

Mikasa sighed. "Yes. I suppose that will happen soon enough."

"Oh." Armin interjected. "So things are getting pretty serious between you two, huh?"

"You could say that." Mikasa answered, glancing upwards and fiddling with a lock of her dark hair. Twirling it between her fingers. Catching herself, she quickly turned her eyes back to Armin, just in time to see the huge giddy grin spread across his face.

"Ah~I knew it!" he said, "I knew you two would be good together! I knew it the minute you met!"

Mikasa groaned and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she swore Armin had his shipping goggles on too tight. It was more likely that Armin was the one who tipped off Eren that Sasha knew about her and Levi.

"Armin." she said, trying to get his attention. Although he wasn't listening to her, already too absorbed in his gushing.

"I know you didn't really get on at first," Armin trilled, "But that's just because you're so alike! I know you still butt heads every now and then, but what couple doesn't argue? And it's obvious you both care about each other."

"Armin..." Mikasa said again. But Armin didn't hear her.

"Personally I think you're cute together. I bet Levi has to stand on a little stool to kiss you though – or you have to crouch down to kiss him. It's a little funny but still cute. Does Levi ever get frustrated about the height difference? I'm sure he must."

Mikasa sighed. "You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Oh! Will I have to bring a stool to the church when you get married?" Armin asked. "Speaking of which, Mikasa, have you set a date yet?"

Mikasa groaned inwardly, willing herself to not be angry at Armin, when Levi's stern, harsh voice broke the conversation.

"No, we haven't." Levi stated,"Bit _I've_ set a date to break your teeth for gossiping about me and Mikasa behind my back."

Armin fell silent and gulped. The colour very quickly draining from his face. At the sound of Levi's voice. Mikasa would have laughed at the little squeak if he weren't so terrified.

"Levi!" Mikasa scolded, "You can't say things like that!"

Levi just glared at them. "I told you to send Mikasa to me as soon as she arrived." He barked. "I need her help with this tomcat."

Armin swallowed. "Ahh! I'm sorry Levi." Armin exclaimed, clasping his hands together nervously. "Please don't break my teeth! I swear I won't ever gossip at work again!"

Levi sighed. "Alright. I won't break your teeth. It was an empty threat anyway. Come on Ackerman, you're with me today."

Levi turned and walked back out. Leaving Mikasa muttering under her breath.

"Yeah it better be an empty threat."

Armin just sighed in relief. "Phew. He's scary when he's angry."

Mikasa smiled at him. "He is. But he just doesn't know how to be tactful. Anger is his default mode. Don't worry Armin, I won't let him hurt you."

Armin smiled weakly. "Thanks Mikasa. You better get going and help him with the surgeries before he starts yelling again."

Mikasa nodded and placed her hand on Armin's shoulder. "Alright." she said. "I'll see you at teabreak. Try not to let Levi's bad attitude get to you, okay?"

Armin smiled back at her, grateful that Mikasa was on his side. That he could count on her to watch his back.

"Okay."

She smiled and nodded to him, and then walked through the door Levi had gone through that led to the surgical suite and animal holding room. She clenched her fists as she walked, keeping her jaw clenched. It was all she could do to not go storming down the corridor and tear into Levi for threatening Armin. She liked him, yes, but that didn't mean she was going to let him get away with being an asshole. No way.

 _Who does that guy think he is?_ She thought, _you can't talk to people like that! What did Armin do to deserve that shitty treatment?_

She clenched her fists tighter as her shoes clicked down the corridor, noticing just then that she was grinding her teeth. Catching herself in that bad habit, she relaxed her jaw again and took a deep breath.

 _I really need to stop doing that._ She chided herself. _It's not good for my teeth._

When she pushed open the door to the surgery suite, she found Levi standing next to one of the clean metal surgery tables, examining a very sick looking black and white cat. Levi was trying to listen to its heartbeat with his stethoscope while the creature mewed pathetically, clearly in a lot of pain. She wanted to ask him what happened to it, but first she had to call him out on his shitty treatment of Armin.

"Ah, there you are." Levi greeted her. Although it really wasn't much of a greeting. Mikasa just frowned at him.

"Good morning to you, too, Levi." she answered, her tone very sarcastic. She wasn't sarcastic often, but she was when she was angry at someone. Levi finally turned to look at her.

"You're in a bad mood today." he stated.

"Well, you did threaten to break one of my best friend's teeth earlier." she countered, hanging up her coat in the little cloakroom to the side, revealing her green short sleeved uniform with white trim she wore with her black trousers. "You can't talk to people like that!"

Levi glanced up at her. She was frowning and glaring at him, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Like what?" he asked her. Realising only too late that it was a big mistake. He could feel her rage bear down on him like that of a mother bear defending her cub.

"Gee, I don't know, Levi." she snapped, her eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched together in fury. "Maybe try 'threatening to smash someone's face in and break their teeth!'" she roared, "That someone being my dear friend!"

Levi fell silent. He knew that tact wasn't one of his strong points, but from the way Mikasa was yelling he knew he'd really put his foot in it this time.

Mikasa cleared her throat, calming herself. "I mean, how would you like it if somebody threatened to break _your_ teeth?" she asked. "Put yourself in Armin's shoes."

Levi furrowed his brows in thought. Armin had been working as their receptionist for just over a week now, and Levi had been nothing but rude to him. And to cap it all, today he'd threatened to smash the boy's face in. it didn't matter the reason he was annoyed at Armin, that was no way to treat him. OR anyone for that matter. Levi felt the cold stab of guilt through his stomach. In his first job as a retail assistant in a local pet shop, his boss had been awful to him. The absolute worst. And now he'd just done the same thing to Armin. Which made him no better than his horrible boss at the pet shop. That fact alone made his stomach churn, as that was not who Levi wanted to be.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"What was that?" Mikasa questioned.

"I said I'm sorry." he growled. "I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was just annoyed and ended up taking it out on Armin."

"Good." Mikasa nodded. "But you still need to apologise to Armin."

"I will."

"You better." Mikasa snapped. "Ot _you'll_ be the one with smashed teeth."

Levi looked across at her. "Jeez. Calm down mama bear." he said. "I said I'll apologise to him, so I'll apologise."

Mikasa relented a little. "Alright. I'm just making sure. Anyway, what's wrong with this cat? Is is a client's?"

Levi shook his head. "No. this one Erwin found this morning inside a taped up cardboard box on the doorstep. Some asshole just dumped it here. Presumably after kicking the shit out of it. Or running it over with a car. Judging by it's tender ribs. We'll need to do an x-ray to see if anything's broken."

Mikasa blinked in shock. She knew that sometimes this sort of thing happened at veterinary practices, that people who didn't want their pets anymore just dropped them off at the vets for the staff to look after. But this was the first time Mikasa had seen it with her own eyes.

"That's awful." she gaped. "What kind of person does this?" she asked. "Who just abandons their animal? Especially after it's just been hurt in an accident?"

Levi frowned and looked down at the cat. "I don't know." he answered. "But I'd love to go and beat the living shit out of them."

Mikasa reached down and stroked the cat's back with her hand. The poor thing was exhausted and looked ready for sleep. She could see it's eyes grow heavier and heavier.

"Me too." she said. The cat lifted it's head and Mikasa moved her hand to scratch his chin. The cat then let his head rest on top of her hand, ready to go to sleep. She smiled at him as Levi watched watched them.

"I think you've made a new friend." he said, a light smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I guess so." Mikasa smiled. "Come on, baby," she cooed to the cat, "You can't sleep here."

Levi smiled and shook his head. "You always did have a natural way with animals." he commented. "Come on. Let's get some fluids into him so he can get some sleep. We'll give him some painkiller too. I don't like those tender ribs. We'll keep an eye on him."

Mikasa nodded. She reached out and moved to lift the cat into her arms, however the moment she applied any pressure to his ribs he howled in pain. So she carefully scooped him up into her arms insteadto take him over to the examination table.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." she soothed the little feline, "are you sore there?"

The cat buried his head into her arm.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she said softly, "We will make you better."

"Mikasa!" Levi called "I've got the fluids, can you restrain him while I set up his drip?"

"Yes." she answered, "Don't worry sweetie," she whispered to the cat, "It will only hurt for a second and then after, you'll start to feel better, I promise."

After the two of them had set the cat up on an intravenous fluid drip, taken a blood sample, dosed him up with some painkillers and put flea medication on him, Levi carried out a quick health check on him. Mikasa took this one step further and checked him over again more thoroughly when Levi was done. Although she had the strong feeling Levi was only humouring her. Even though she argued that it was good training and was a necessary thing to do.

"Are you checking my work, nurse?" Levi asked her.

"Be quiet." she answered back. "I just like to be thorough, that's all. So we don't miss anything important."

Levi sighed quietly. "alright." he said, cleaning his stethoscope with an antibacterial wipe before he draped it around his neck. "I'll go set up a clean holding cage for him. With clean bedding and stuff so he can rest."

"Alright, Levi." she answered. Then turning her attention back to the cat again.

"Boy he's grumpy, isn't he?" she asked the cat, getting no answer but a yawn. Mikasa smiled and chuckled softly.

"Aww, you must be exhausted." she said gently, letting her fingers and then her palm rest on the feline's head. Her hand was only there for a second when she felt the cat's trembling. Flinching at her touch. She immediately pulled her hand back.

 _He's afraid I 'll hit him._ She realised. Feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of anyone beating this poor cat. Whoever would do such a thing, they were indeed the scum of the earth.

"You poor thing." she whispered to him, "What did they do to you?"

She waited quietly, knowing that she must be patient and gentle, not make any sudden moves that might scare him.

"Hey," she called gently, keeping her voice quiet, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She held out her hand to him, palm facing upwards in front of him. He squinted his eyes and examined her hand. Glancing back up at her quickly, afraid she was somehow tricking him and the only thing coming to him was a smack. After a moment of studying her hand, he slowly lowered his nose to her palm and took a cautious sniff. Tickling Mikasa's hand with his whiskers.

"See?" she said gently, "No-one's going to hurt you."

The cat meowed at her quietly and she smiled at him, moving her hand very slowly to touch the cat's face. He froze at her touch, but soon relaxed. Finally satisfied that Mikasa was no threat to him, he rubbed his face against her palm and purred.

Mikasa laughed softly, so engrossed in watching her newest patient that she didn't notice Levi watching her until she heard his voice.

"I think he likes you."

Mikasa smiled warmly. The cat was now purring loudly and rubbing his face all over her hand.

"He doesn't like being petted on the top of his head though." she told Levi. "I think someone abused him."

She moved her hand lower to scratch the cat's chin, watching as he closed his eyes, enjoying her scratching.

"Oh,you like that, huh?" she asked him. Listening to him purr like a little motorboat.

Levi smiled. Mikasa really was a natural with animals. Probably because she wasn't much of a people person. Then again, Levi wasn't much of a people person either.

"Alright you two." Levi interrupted. "Enough fun for today. Weneed to let him sleep, Mikasa."

Mikasa sighed. "Alright." she huffed. "Come on little guy, you need your rest. We have a nice cozy bed all ready for you."

She scooped the cat up into her arms again while Levi held the fluid bag attached to him, and walked through to the next room where all the holding cages were. The cages were made of solid metal, with a metal grid door on hinges that locked shut in such a way that the animal inside couldn't escape. Any animals undergoing surgery or being kept in for observations were housed in these cages. The veterinary team made the cages comfy for the animals by layering them with towels and blankets, and some of the animal's toys if the owner had them. Levi had set up one such cage for this tomcat. He'd layered the floor with soft, fluffy towels and a blanket, and put bowls of food and water in there as well. He'd also dug out some old cat toys from storage for the cat, too. He'd put in a little ball with a bell inside and a soft mouse toy.

"Aww, look!" Mikasa cooed to the cat in her arms. "Levi made a nice comfy bed for you!"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Just put him in there, Ackerman."

"Okay."

She settled the cat into his new bed, and Levi hung his fluid bag in the cage door so the fluid could easily drip down the tube and rehydrate the cat's weak body. Afterwards, Levi went to grab a clipboard and a pen and began filling out a new patient monitoring form for the cat. When he returned, Mikasa looked over his shoulder at what he was writing. Which was easy, as Levi was a lot shorter than her.

"You can't just put 'abandoned cat' for his name on there!" she exclaimed loudly, making Levi nearly jump out of his skin. He wheeled around and glared at her.

"Jeez, Mikasa. Keep it down, we're on a ward with sick animals."

"Sorry." she answered. "But he's going to need a name. We can't just call him 'abandoned cat'."

"Well, I don't know what to call him." Levi answered. "I don't know what his name was before he came here. Why don't you pick a name for him?"

""Okay, I will." Mikasa beamed. Thinking hard for a suitable name as she studied the cat, who was currently curled up on his bed. "I know! " she exclaimed after a moment. "I'm going to call him Hambo."

Levi was stunned. "What?" he exclaimed. "Hambo? From that silly kids show? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

"A good name." Mikasa answered back. "Okay little guy," she said to the cat, "Your new name is Hambo."

Levi groaned and covered his face with his hand, shaking his head slowly as Mikasa grabbed the clipboard and crossed out 'abandoned cat' and wrote 'Hambo' in the patient's name field. Scribbling over Levi's writing just for good measure.

"There." she said. "Perfect. Alright, Hambo, get some sleep. We'll come back to check on you later."

Levi just looked at her, clearly not impressed with her choice of name for the cat.

"What?" she asked defensively. "What's wrong with Hambo?"

"Everything." Levi answered. "Couldn't you have picked a more suitable name for a cat? Like Felix or something?"

Mikasa wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Felix is an old fart's name."

"It's better than Hambo." Levi argued. "After that scruffy teddy bear on that stupid kids show you watch."

Mikasa immediately took offense. "Adventure Time isn't stupid!"

"It is." Levi replied. "It's silly and it doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up!" Mikasa spouted, "You haven't even watched a single episode so you can't even comment!"

"Oh, I think I can." Levi replied calmly. "From the bits I've seen you watch I think the whole show is ridiculous and unrealistic."

"Levi,it's not supposed to be realistic. It's a _fantasy cartoon."_

Levi just looked at her, clearly unimpressed. "It's weird is what it is. And stupid."

Mikasa huffed. "Well did you think that maybe I _like_ stupid and weird things? And anyway, who said it can't be good?"

"Me." Levi said. "But I can see you aren't going to listen to me and will just keep arguing that Adventure time is the best thing ever. So I'll keep quiet."

Mikasa pouted. "It _is_ the best thing ever."

Levi sighed. "Whatever you say, love. Comeon, let's let Hambo sleep."

Mikasa smiled smugly. "So you're yielding defeat and accepting Hambo as his name?"

"I suppose." he answered. "Now come on, we've got new patients coming in soon, so we better get ready. I'll let you do the monitoring of your new friend Hambo."

"Thanks, Levi." She smiled as they walked back through the reception area and into one of the consulting rooms.

"You know, Mikasa." Levi said thoughtfully. "You can always adopt the little guy. If he doesn't have any owners. It would save Hambo from going to the rehoming centre."

Mikasa pondered over the idea for a moment. "You know, that's a good idea." she said. "I've always wanted a cat since I moved into my new place."

Levi turned to look at her and smiled gently. "I know." he said. "That's why I suggested it, dumdum. Just check with Erwin first."

Mikasa nodded, excitement starting to bubble up inside her at the thought of adopting Hambo, taking him home and looking after him. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Don't worry," she said, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

When teabreak came around later that morning, Mikasa resolved to ask Erwin if she could adopt Hambo. He was a sweet little thing, coming up to the front of his cage when she came to do her hourly checks on him. And he always enjoyed a good fussing whenever Mikasa came to see him. It was just a shame that he'd been abused by people before Erwin found him. But then again, it meant that Mikasa could potentially give him a new home. If Erwin allowed it. The cat had no known owners looking for him. So Mikasa really hoped to take him home. She'd already started to bond with him, after all.

She knocked on the door to Erwin's office the moment they stopped for a break, waiting for Erwin to answer. A slight twinge of nervousness worked its way inside her as she stood outside the door. She never asked her manager for anything before, so she wasn't quite sure how exactly to phrase her request. But she knew Erwin was very patient and reasonable, and wouldn't just dismiss her. So that made her feel a little better. She knocked on the door again.

"Erwin?" She called out.

"It's okay, come in." He answered, "the doors open."

Mikasa had a deep breath to herself and then pushed down the door and walked into the room, closing it behind her. Ewrin was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork when she came in.

"Mikasa." Erwin greeted her, smiling politely as he set down his pen and looked up at her. "How are you? Do you need something?"

. "Yes." She said. "I wanted to ask you something."

Erwin smiled at her gently. "Well, I'm here. Ask Away, Mikasa"

She smiled. Erwin had the natural ability to put people at ease with just a few words. Perhaps it was his gentle voice. Oh his calm demeanour. Whatever it was, it had completely soothed Mikasa's anxiety.

"Thank you, Erwin." She began, "I wanted to ask you about was the tomcat you found in the box this morning."

"All right." Erwin replied, "what do you want to know? Do you have any concerns about him? Have there been any issues with his treatment?"

Oh, no. There haven't been any problems. Everything is fine. He is recovering well. I just wanted to ask if the cat had any owners. Anyone that might be looking for him. Because if there isn't, then I'd like to adopt him. If that's okay."

Erwin looked thoughtful as he rested his chin on his hands. ". I suppose that wouldn't be a problem." He said, a gentle smile crossing his face. "It would keep him out of the cat home. And I'd much rather send him to a good home than let the RSPCA have him."

Mikasa could feel the excitement build inside her.

"You mean ..." she started, her smile widening. "It's okay? I can take him home?"

"Of course you can." Erwin smiled. "Just check that he doesn't have a microchip or any identification on him first. If he doesn't have any, then he's all yours."

"Ah! That's great!" Mikasa exclaimed, clasping her hands together." Thankyou, Erwin!"

"Oh, it's no problem." Erwin replied. "Just remember to check for a microchip first and if he doesn't have one I'll let the RSPCA know he will go home with you."

Mikasa nodded firmly. "Yes. I'll get the scanner right away."

"All right, Mikasa." Erwin said. "Just get someone to help you. You know, just in case there's a problem."

"Thanks Erwin." Mikasa nodded "I'll ask Levi to help."

"Very good." Erwin nodded, "oh, and Mikasa?"

"Yes Erwin?"

"Make sure you take your teabreak. Don't overwork yourself now."

Mikasa smiled back at him. Erwin was always considerate of his staff. Making sure they were doing well in their work, not overworking themselves and always knew that they could come and talk to him if they ever had a problem. Mikasa counted herself quite lucky to have Erwin as a manager.

"Don't worry Erwin." She answered I won't work too hard."

At teabreak - which she spent chatting with Armin and eating cookies, - Mikasa sought out Levi to ask for his help. She left the staffroom bang on 11 o'clock and knocked on the door of Levi's consultation room. His next client was not due for another 15 to 20 minutes, so there was enough time to quickly scan Hambo for a microchip.

"Levi?" She called out. "Can I come in a minute?"

There was a short pause before he answered her.

"Yeah, sure. Come in. I'm just cleaning the room up."

Mikasa opened the door and walked in. As he said, Levi was sprayng the surfaces and the examination table with disinfectant and wiping them out with a paper towel. He looked up at her she walked into the room.

"Mikasa." He greeted her, "did you need something? Our next client isn't due for a little while yet."

"I know, Levi." She replied. "I just wanted to ask for your help in getting Hambo scanned for a microchip. Erwin said to check if he had any owners before I take him home. Just in case."

Levi nodded. "All right. You go grab Hambo and I'll meet you in the surgical suite. It will be easy if we scan him in there."

Mikasa smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Levi." She said. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi said, "just don't get too excited. He may already have a chip and people looking for him."

"All right. I'll try." She called out, turning on her heel and quickly making her way back to the holding room to collect the cat. Trying hard not to get too far ahead of herself in her excitement.

When she got to the holding room, and opened his cage, Hambo was wide awake and waiting at the door for her.

"Hello, you." Mikasa called to him. "You're looking much better, little guy."

He pressed his face against her hand when she opened his cage. She had to giggle at him

"Someone is being awfully clingy the this morning." She said teasingly. "Come here, you."

Hambo meowed again and Mikasa lifted him into her arms for a quick cuddle.

"All right, just a quick love before Levi comes in."

She held Hambo to her chest and stroked his soft fur with her hands, feeling his purrs vibrating against her chest, just underneath her collarbone.

"Ah, you love getting cuddles, don't you?" She said. "Come on Hambo, let's get you scanned."

She set Hambo down in his cage again and carefully detached the intravenous fluid tube from his front leg. Hambo kept very still and quiet for her, which made the job very easy.

"Good boy, Hambo." She praised him, stroking him gently. "See? Doesn't it feel better now you're not attached to that thing?"

Hambo mewed softly, as she stroked him and she smiled tenderly at him. He really was an adorable cats. And hopefully if luck was in her favour, soon he would be hers. She knew it was a selfish way of thinking, and she was only setting herself up for disappointment if he already had an owner. But still, she had really wanted anything for herself. And she'd already fallen in love with Hambo. But it really wasn't that hard to do. Hambo was very sweet.

She was still daydreaming about bringing Hambo and with her buying all the necessary things for him like food bowls and a bed when Levi came in clutching the microchip scanner.

"okay, I've got it." He called out. "Bring Hambo over to the table and we'll scan him."

There was a pause and Levi looked up at her.

"Mikasa?" he called again. Jolting her out of her daydreaming.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh! Yes. Coming."

Mikasa scooped Hambo up quickly and walked over to the metal surgery table where Levi was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked, holding up the scanner.

"Yes." Mikasa answered. "Scan away. Let's find out if Hambo belongs to anyone."

Mikasa watched as Levi waved the scanner over Hambo's scruff, shoulders and back. Sometimes microchips moved around under the animals skin, so it was always worth checking a wider area for the chip.

"I don't think Hambo has a microchip." Levi stated. "But all this tells us is that he's not registered on the database. We'll have to check if any similar cats have been reported missing. If he's not a lost pet you can have him."

"Okay!" Mikasa chirped, happier that she was one step closer to adopting Hambo. "I'll get Erwin to check it right away!"

"Well be quick about it." Levi told her. "Our next client will be here soon."

"Right." she answered firmly. "I'll be back in five minutes!"

She ran down the corridor and made her way back to Erwin's office, leaving Levi alone with Hambo. He looked at the black-and-white cat and watched him as he stood surveying the room from his perch on the surgery table. Tail waving slowly from side to side as he sniffed the air.

"Seems like Mikasa has taken quite a shine to you." Levi said. Hambo looked at him, sitting down and curling his tail around him.

"It's not hard to see why." He added, "you are quite cute."

Hambo moved closer to Levi and meowed, staring across at him with his large eyes.

"What do you want?" Levi asked, his voice gentle. He reached his hand out to Hambo and scratched the cats chin. Hambo purred and closed his eyes, lifting his chin up so that he could scratch it better.

"You like your chin being scratched, don't you?" Levi continued "she told me you did. She wouldn't shut up about you all morning. Hambo this, and Hambo that. _Oh Levi, Hambo did the cutest thing, you should have seen it!_ She's already mad about you."

Levi smiled to himself as he remembered just how happy his girlfriend was when she talked about her little cat. How her whole face lit up and the biggest smile spread across across her face. He wanted her to always be smiling like that. Because as cheesy and corny as it sounded, when Mikasa was happy, he was happy. And he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

"All right, that's enough now. You need to go back into your cage."

Hambo meowed again as Levi lifted him up into his arms.

"Man you're noisy." Levi commented, "come on buddy, back to the cage."

Hambo meowed in protest.

"It's no good moaning, you're going back into your cage."

Hambo lay his front paws and belly on Levi's chest and used his legs to push against him in an attempt to escape.

"Hambo!" Levi scolded, but Hambo wriggled out of his grip and leapt up onto his shoulder.

"Dammit Hambo!" Levi cursed. Hambo meowed loudly. Levi just sighed.

"I don't have time for this." He reached up with his hands to grab the cat, but Hambo quickly jumped across to his other shoulder. Tail tickling his ear and making him laugh.

Hambo meowed in Levi's ear and pressed his cold nose against his neck, making him jump. Hambo ignored the reaction and sniffed him curiously.

"Hambo, stop, that's cold! Hambo, no!"

The door to the surgery room opened just as Hambo began licking his cheek.

"I'm back." Mikasa called out from the doorway. "Erwin said he'd check the lost pet reports for me. He said it-" she cut herself short when she saw Levi standing there with Hambo on his shoulders. "Are you two having fun?" She asked, smirking at the two of them.

"Mikasa," Levi turned to her, "I was just going to put Hambo back into his cage when he climbed up my shoulders."

"Yes, I can see." The Casa smiled. "I think he likes you, Levi."

"He is being naughty that's what he is. He didn't want to go back into his cage." he looked to the cat sternly. "Did you?"

Mikasa laughed. "Aww, he just wanted to play now he's feeling better." She said, "come on Hambo, Levi can't play now he has a client waiting for him. You can play with him later."

Mikasa reached over Levi's shoulders and slid her hand and Hambo's body, lifting him up. He tried to cling on to Levi's shoulder with his claws but he couldn't get a good enough grip on his clothes, so she easily pulled him off.

"Sorry." She said "he's a bit Clingy."

Levi smiled. "It's all right." He said "we did save him and look after him so it's only natural for him to be."

"Yeah." Mikasa agreed. "It's just who he is. Anyway, Erwin said to come get you. Your next client's waiting for you."

Levi quickly glanced down at his watch. "Crap. You're right. My next appointment was five minutes ago. I better get going. Mikasa, I don't need your help with this one. Why don't you take a little break and play with Hambo a bit. I'll call you if I need you, okay?"

"Oh … kay." Mikasa said, but by that time Levi was already out the door.

"Well Hambo" she said, "I guess this means we get some time to ourselves."

Hambo nuzzled against Mikasa's chest, making her giggle as he covered her in hair. Although she thought him completely charming.

"Alright, little guy let's go and see what toys we have you in the store room."

When lunchtime came around, Mikasa and Hambo were on the floor surrounded by all manner of cat toys. There were soft toys, balls, even a little teddy bear Hambo had chewed on. Mikasa was waving a soft mouse toy in front of Hambo's face as he lay flat on his belly, waiting to catch his prey.

"Okay are you ready?" she asked, "Go get it!"

she threw the mouse across the room and watched Hambo dive after it. It landed inside of a cardboard box where they kept the toys. Hambo slowed to a stop as he approached in and tentatively poked his head inside. He then lay on the floor and reached up with his paw, tipping the box over. He then picked up the mouse toy and walked back over to Mikasa. Quite pleased with himself. Next he shook the mouse in his teeth, "killing" his prey. He set it down in front of her and sat down, waiting for her to react.

"Oh? Is this for me?" she asked, delighted with him. Hambo meowed.

"Aww, you are a good boy."

She was in the middle of giving Hambo a good fuss when the door opened again. She looked up just in time to see Erwin walk in.

"Hi, Erwin." she smiled. Erwin just looked down at the two of them and the mess surrounding them. Mikasa was sitting cross legged on the floor with Hambo on her lap. Cat toys were scattered all over the place. An empty glove box had been ripped to shreds and the pieces were still scattered on the floor.

"Hi." Erwin answered. "I'm not even going to ask if you did _any_ work today."

Mikasa looked down and bit her lower lip. She had done almost no work today. Not since Hambo arrived.

"Listen," Erwin continued, "I came to tell you I checked out the missing pet reports and got in touch with the local cat shelters to see if Hambo was missing from somewhere."

"And?" Mikasa looked up at him expectantly. "Did you find anything?"

Erwin paused. "No. nobody's reported him missing or stolen. Levi told me he didn't have a microchip so he's not registered to anyone."

"So does that mean I can keep him?" she asked, practically bubbling with excitement.

"Well..." Erwin began, "I'll have to let the RSPCA shelter know you're taking him so they don't drive all the way here for nothing. But yes. You can keep him. He's yours."

A huge grin spread quickly across Mikasa's face as she clasped her hands together with joy. "Really?! I get to keep him?"

"Yep." Erwin answered. "As long as you actually do some actual work today, alright?"

"Yes, I promise!" Mikasa said. "Thanks, Erwin, you're the best!"

Erwin laughed. "Well I don't know about being the best, but I do try."

Mikasa smiled up at him happily and then turned her attention to Hambo on her lap.

"Did you hear that Hambo?" she asked. Lifting the cat up and holding him up to her face. "You're coming home with me today!"

Hambo responded by very gently placing his paw onto her nose. Erwin chuckled.

"Seems your friend's happy with the news. Anyway, Mikasa, it's lunchtime, so come back to the staffroom and tell everyone the good news/

"Alright." she smiled. "You go on ahead, Erwin, I'll tidy up here first."

when she walked into the staff room for lunch, Mikasa had the biggest smile on her face. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Armin greeted her, cheerful as always. "you look happy. Did something happen?"

Mkasa grinned at him and sat down on the vacant seat beside him on the couch.

"Armin, I have great news."

Armin gasped, "Did Levi finally ask you to marry him?!"

"What? No." Mikasa answered,

"Drat." Armin huffed. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah..." she answered uncertainly. "But what I was talking about was Hambo. Erwin said I could keep him!"

"Oh, that's amazing!" Armin beamed.

"I know!" Mikasa grinned. Oh Armin, you should see him. He's the sweetest cat ever. He loves cuddles and when we were playing earlier he pretended to hunt and kill this little soft mousey. He even brought it back to me afterwards, it was so cute. Oh! And he booped my nose with his paw."

Armin listened patiently to Mikasa's gushing, nodding and commenting in all the right places. Armin loved cats, and always loved to listen to the clients stories about the silly and cute things their cats got up to. He wondered if Mikasa would let him video Hambo's antics sometime.

"He sounds adorable." Armin said, "I can't wait to see him."

Mikasa stopped suddenly. "Oh. That's right. You haven't met him yet. Tell you what, just before lunch is over, I'll introduce you to him."

Armin smiled. "That will be nice. But, are you sure he'll like me?"

"don't worry, Armin. I'm sure he'll love you."

"Really?"

"I'm positive. Mikasa smiled. "I mean, he likes Levi. If he likes him, he'll like you."

That made Armin laugh. "Yeah. If he likes that grump, then I stand a good chance."

Mikasa smiled. "Exactly. Now lets finish our food and go meet Hambo."

After they'd finished lunch, Mikasa led Armin through to the holding room.

"So which cage is Hambo's?" he asked. A few more animals had come in and were waiting for the afternoon surgeries to start, so there were quite a few cats in the cages.

"he's just over here." Mikasa said, "in the cage at the top."

She led Armin over to Hambo's cage, finding Hambo fast asleep in his bed. Exhausted from their playtime earlier.

"This," she said proudly, "Is Hambo. Hambo~" she called sweetly "Hambo, wake up. I brought a new friend."

Hambo stirred and slowly woke up. He yawned once and stretched himself, rising to his feet. He yawned a second time before he noticed Mikasa was there.

"Hey, buddy." she said gently as he padded over to her. He meowed quietly and she opened the door to his cage so she could give him a fuss.

"Armin, this is Hambo. Hambo, meet my good friend Armin."

Armin smiled as the cat looked at him. "Aww, he's so cute! Did Erwin really find him sealed inside a cardboard box?"

"Yeah." Mikasa answered. She lifted Hambo into her arms. "Me and Levi looked after him. He's much better now than when we found him."

"I can imagine you two fussing over him." Armin smiled. Watching as Hambo made himself comfortable in Mikasa's arms while she stroked him.

"Would you like to hold him, Armin?" she asked.

"Ah... sure!" Armin chirped. "Though I'm not really very good with cats."

"Oh, don't worry Armin. Hambo's really sweet, he won't hurt you."

"O... okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Mikasa smiled softly. "Now hold out your arms and I'll pass him to you."

Armin nodded and held out his arms as instructed. Trying to be as confident as possible. But he needn't have worried. The second Hambo was in his arms, the cat immediately lay against Armin's chest and purred when Armin stroked his back."

"Hey, Hambo." Armin said softly. Mikasa just smiled.

"See? He's a sweetie. He already loves you."

Armin laughed quietly. "Yeah, you were right. He is sweet."

"Just don't touch the top of his head." Mikasa added, "He doesn't like it. I think he wasabused before so that's why he doesn't like his head being touched.

"That's awful!" Armin exclaimed, "And so sad. Why would anyone hurt Hambo? Or any animal?"

Mikasa shrugged. "Some people in this world are sick. But he's my cat now and i'm going totake good care of him. Isn't that right, Hambo?"

Hambo purred and rubbed against her affectionately.

"I think he agrees with you." Armin smiled. Making them both laugh.

Levi came back into the room just in time to hear the both of them laughing.

"Ah, there you two are." he said. "I was wondering where you got to."

"Well, we're here." Mikasa said. "I was just introducing Armin to Hambo."

"Yes." Armin agreed. "I wanted to meet him. Especially after Mikasa told me all about him."

Levi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, he is cute alright. But did Mikasa tell you he's also very naughty? He dug his claws into my clothes and wouldn't let go when Mikasa went to put him back into his cage."

Mikasa laughed. "That just means he likes you, Levi."

"Yes, I gathered." Levi responded. "Anyway. Lunch is almost over so we need to get ready for the afternoon appointments. Mikasa, I've scheduled you and Hambo an appointment in half an hour to give him his injections and microchip. Don't be late."

Mikasa could only stare back at him, surprised. She always expecied to have to book Hambo's appointments herself and take time off work for them.

"You... you made Hambo an appointment?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just say that, dumdum?" he asked. "I just thought that... since Erwin gave the go-ahead, you'd want to make it official Hambo was yours. So I went ahead and booked you in as a new client. You know... to save you some time."

Mikasa was lost for words. Underneath the grumpiness, Levi was really considerate.

"Levi, that's... that's so thoughtful... thankyou."

"Ah, yeah," Levi answered, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, suddenly shy, "Don't worry about it. Just don't be late for your appointment, okay? That was the only slot I could get you."

Mikasa nodded. "Don't worry, I won't be late."

"Good." Levi nodded. "Well I'm going to go set up for the afternoon appointments. Armin, you better come with me back to reception. The clients will be arriving soon."

Armin nodded. Trying not to appear too intimidated. "Y-yes. Of course."

He handed Hambo back to Mikasa, making sure to be gentle with him, and then followed Levi back through to the waiting room. He was careful to always remain one step behind Levi at all times.

"Hey, Armin." Lei said, slowing his pace a little to fall in step beside Armin. "I'd like to apologise for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah." Levi said, "For shouting at you. And threatening to break your teeth."

"Oh." Armin answered. "That? It- it's okay. Really."

"No it's not okay." Levi stated. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It was wrong. You didn't deserve it, I'm sorry. I was being an ass. Life's hard enough without me making it worse for you the way someone made it worse for me."

Armin stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. "Thanks, Levi."

"So, can we put the whole incident behind us, and take a shot at being friends?"

Armin smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

When the time came for the first client to arrive, Mikasa took Hambo through to the waiting room and let Armin know she was ready for her appointment. He closed down the video of the worlds funniest cats and signed her in on the computer and she went to sit in one of the chairs. Hambo sat on her lap, though he couldn't keep still for more then five seconds. He kept wanting to play, and climbed up onto her shoulder to look around.

"Hambo." she scolded quietly. "Sit still."

But Hambo only put his paws on her head, ignoring her.

"Remind me to buy you a carry cage for your future visits to vet Levi." she said. Lifting him off her shoulder and back onto her lap. "You troublemaker."

He just looked up at her, wide eyed and innocent.

"Oh no, that face won't work on me." she said sternly. "I'm a veterinary nurse. I've built up an immunity to cute faces and pleading eyes."

Hambo meowed pitifully in response.

"And meowing, too."

She looked up when she heard the door opening, followed by Levi's voice. He was giving some last minute instructions on giving some medication and saying goodbye to a client. It was Mrs Goldstein, an old woman who brought in her own cat, Mindy. She was a sweet old lady, who always loved a gossip. Mikasa remembered how excited she was when she found out Levi kissed her the first time. Mikasa was watching her hobble over to the exit when Levi called her over.

"That's us, Hambo." she said, getting up. Hambo leapt out of her arms and ran towards Levi, who picked him up.

"Someone's excited." Levi stated.

"I told you," Mikasa said, "he loves you."

"He'll love me a lot less when I stick the needles in him for his shots and chip." he replied. "Come on in, let's get started.

Levi set Hambo on the examination table and went to the fridge to get the vaccinations.

"How was Mrs Goldstein?" Mikasa asked, standing by Hambo so he didn't jump off the table after Levi again. It was strange being in the role of the client and not the vet nurse.

"Same old, same old." Levi said. "She was really happy when I told her about Hambo. _Oh Mikasa must be_ so _happy!_ She said.

Mikasa smiled shyly. "Yeah... I am."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Levi smiled. "Let's get Hambo vaccinated and chipped."

Levi prepared the syringes and needles, flicking them to remove any air bubbles. Mikasa stroked Hambo sweetly.

"Okay, baby," she cooed, "These jabs will only hurt a little, so be brave okay?"

She looked up to find Levi watching her.

"What?" she asked. "Needles hurt."

"I just like seeing you so happy is all." he told her.

She smiled warmly at him. The smile reaching her eyes. "Well, you and Hambo had a lot to do with that." she said. "Are you ready to do the injections?"

"Yes." Levi said, bringing his focus off of her and back to the task at hand. "Of course. Can you hold him for me?"

Mikasa held Hambo still, soothing him while Levi administered the inoculations, and the microchip.

"Oh, good boy, Hambo!" She cooed, while Levi gave him a little biscuit shaped like a fish. Hambo ate it with relish, chewing it loudly.

"I already put your details on the database." Levi said. "Hambo Ackerman. Though I still think you could have picked a better name."

He turned the computer screen to face her, and she smiled widely, ignoring the comment on Hambo's name. She picked Hambo up again and scratched his chin.

"Did you hear that, Hambo? You're part of the family now."

Hambo rubbed against her and purred, pushing his nose against her neck.

"Ahh! Hambo! Your nose is really cold!"

Levi just chuckled. "He did that to me, too. Think it means he loves you."

Mikasa laughed, "Ohh, cold nose!"

Levi watched them with a soft smile on his face. He was glad to see them both happy. They were going to enjoy a good life together, he knew it.

Mikasa looked up once Hambo had settled down, noticing he'd been watching her. She blushed a little as she returned his smile.

"Thankyou, Levi." she said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "I'm sure the three of us will be a great family together."

Levi could only agree with her. "Yeah." he said softly. "Me too."


End file.
